Worthy
by bandgeek216
Summary: Greyback's POV while watching Lupin and Tonks die. The story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

Fenrir Greyback's POV

_Italicized: Direct Thoughts_

**Tonks Speaking**

_

* * *

_

Worthy

Spells and crystal balls were flying everywhere. _Ha, how pathetic. They must be desperate if they are resorting to throwing glass balls. _I smelled

fear and death all around me. It filled me with a sort of adrenaline as I stepped over another body in search for new prey. I ducked as a curse

flew by my head, nearly hitting me. Growling, I turned to see where I came from, and I saw two men violently dueling, flashes of green and red

narrowly missing each other. I recognized one of the men as Dolohov. The other one I couldn't place, but he seemed familiar. I took a step closer,

and caught a glimpse of the man. _Ah, my cub, I remember him now. Lupin, Remus Lupin, I believe his name was. The "noble" werewolf. No matter _

_how __many times he was scorned he still fought to protect the very people who condemned him and his kind. The foolish boy; he never got it into _

_his head __that we will never be respected or deemed worthy by these people. Try as he might, he will always remain unworthy. Why does he keep __fighting _

_it_, I wondered_. _I continued watching their duel. I was intrigued by my young cub's skills, but in the end they weren't enough. I watched a green

flash soared over his outstretched arm hitting him in the chest before seeing his body crumble to the ground. _Ah my cub, I guess you were weaker _

_than I __thought._ I turned my back on his body to resume my search when I heard a piercing cry.

**"Remus, no!"**

I turned back to see a bright haired woman fall to her knee's next to Lupin's side, and cradle his head in her lap. I was stunned. _What is _

_this? __Since when has anyone cared about the death of another werewolf?_ I watched as she threw herself over his body sobbing.

**"No, Remus. Please come back to me, my love. Please don't leave me."**

_Love? Can it be true? Did this woman love Lupin? That's impossible, I thought. Werewolves aren't' loved. They are hated and feared; unworthy_

_of love. __How could this be?_ Before I could wonder more over this sobbing woman, I heard a crazy cackle. I turned my head to see that crazy bitch

Bellatrix heading my way, her eyes trained on the sobbing woman. The woman did not spend much more time grieving before Bellatrix's curse hit

her in the back, causing her body, racked with sobs, to fall still over Lupin's body. I watched Bellatrix laugh in crazed delight before sprinting off to

join the fight once again. Unnoticed by the people fighting around me, I walked over to their bodies, my curiosity getting the better of me. I

looked down at their bodies and wondered: _could it be truly possible that they loved each other? __No, it's impossible._ I scoffed at the ridiculous notion

and turned back to fight myself, when I caught a glimpse of something peeking out of the pocket of Lupin's coat. I reached down and pulled it

out. It was picture. There was Lupin with his arm wrapped around that bright haired woman, and in his arms… no, it couldn't be… a baby; A blue

haired giggling baby. The picture slipped from my grasp, fluttering down on to the bodies of the broken family. It was true. Lupin had found a

mate. A werewolf had found love. And together they created a child, a family. _Werewolves don't __have families; werewolves don't find love._ I glanced

back down at the picture of the small family. _Maybe werewolves were worthy of love… or_, I thought glancing back down at my dead cub and his wife,

_at least some are._ It doesn't matter now. Look what love got them. Nothing. I pushed all thoughts of love and all the maybes out of my head and

turned back to the battle, renewing my search for a victim.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first time ever writing and posting a story on fanfiction. Constructive criticism is extremely valued but please don't be cruel! Thanks and Please Review :)


End file.
